Episode 4 (Meteor Garden)
The fourth episode (第4集), also known as "Chapter 4" (Chapter 肆), of the drama Meteor Garden aired on May 3, 2001 on CTS. The episode was followed by the fifth episode on May 10. Teng Tang Jing announces her return to France. At the airport, Dong Shan Cai convinces Hua Ze Lei to go after her. Later, Shan Cai and Dao Ming Si go on a disastrous first date. Plot Dong Shan Cai and Xiao You dress in old dresses of Shan Cai's mother that she wore when she won "Miss Meatball". The girls are escorted to Teng Tang Jing's birthday party by Chen Qing He. At the party, Shan Cai feels awkward around Dao Ming Si and heads to the bar, where she has several drinks with Mei Zuo. They head back to the party, when Jing begins her announcement. She informs everyone that she is returning to France to pursue further education and has no intention to inherit her parents' company. Shan Cai, now drunk, wanders around the party, until she runs into Si. She throws up on him and he takes her home. The next day, Shan Cai asks Lei if he is going to let Jing go, but he does not answer. Shan Cai, thinking of Lei's sad face, begs Jing to stay for his sake. Jing has made up her mind and refuses. Lei, who was watching, gets mad at Shan Cai for interfering. At the airport, Lei fails to show up to say goodbye. Shan Cai asks Si if people should be unselfish and "set the person like free", which he calls "stupid" and the same as "not having feelings in the first place." Lei is still nowhere to be seen, when everyone says goodbye to Jing. After she walks through the gates, Lei finally shows up. Shan Cai calls him a coward and tells him to "go after her". He reveals that he has already bought a ticket and thanks Shan Cai with a kiss on the forehead. The F4 say goodbye to Lei as Shan Cai cries and thinks about her memories of Lei. While watching planes take off, Si asks Shan Cai on a date, though she does not hear him and asks him to repeat it. He later tells her the time and place of the date, but she does not believe that it is an actual date. On the day of the date, Shan Cai goes over Si's words in head, while shopping with her mother. She eventually makes up her mind to see him and finds Si soaking wet from waiting in the rain for hours. Shan Cai offers to treat him to tea, but the place Si picks is too expensive. They fight for several minutes, before realizing that they are locked in a stairwell. Si develops a fever and Shan Cai allows him to lay his head on her lap. They have a heart-to-heart and she asks him how she can "make it up to him". He leans in for a kiss, before a cleaning lady interrupts them. Shan Cai heads home, where her extremely worried mother is waiting. She is furious at first, but relieved when Shan Cai tells her "nothing happened." Shan Cai's mother and father rejoice that the couple did not reach any "bases", guessing that they simply talked all night. At school, everyone congratulates Shan Cai, including Li Zhen, who informs her that a picture of her and Si is featured on the school's notice board. Throughout the day, everyone acts unusually nice to her, even her enemies, Bai He and Qian Hui. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Cheng *Dao Ming Feng *Teng Tang Jing's parents Guest roles *Aisa Senda (party guest) *Aya Liu (party guest) *Blackie Chen (party guest) *Bu Xue Liang (professor) *Jin Wen (limousine driver)http://www.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/meteorgarden/fp02.htm (Chinese) *Mai Sato (party guest) Notes *This episodes covers chapters seveteen through twenty-two of the manga. *Shan Cai's mother wears a shirt featuring the popular Looney Tunes character Tweety in this episode. *Aisa Senda and Mai Sato, who had cameos as party guests, later appeared in Meteor Rain. Another party guest, Blackie Chen had a supporting role in Meteor Garden II. References See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes